Marble Master (CLOPFIC)
by Crazyfandomaddict
Summary: -CRACKSHIP- Rated M... Because it's a clopfic Basically porn without a plot Also Rape and BDSM warning First clopfic ever ; ; (Ship is Marble Pie (Inkie) x Master (Perfect Pace))
1. MasTAH, WHY U DRINK

/A Clopfic Containing the characters: The Master (ponified: Originally from Doctor Who. In MLP, his canon name is Perfect Pace if you'd like to know his design) and Marble Pie (Might be called Inkie sometimes)

In other words, this is the Discorded Whooves, Master, and the Canon, Marble Pie/

( _**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE ((Only in the beginning)), AND MAY SHOWCASE VARIOUS FETISHES**_

 _ **IT IS A CLOPFIC. IF CLOP IS NOT YOUR THING, PLEASE, NO ONE SAYS YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! IT IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND OR TRIGGER ANYONE IN ANYWAY AND IS SIMPLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT**_

 ** _WHILE BEING A CLOPFIC, IT IS BASICALLY PORN WITHOUT A PLOT/STORY/_**

 ** _ _IT IS MY FIRST CLOPFIC, SO PLEASE BE NICE! ((Also, I might want to add that this is a crackship of mine))__** )

A very bored Master sat in the control room of his TARDIS. His companion; Marble Pie, or 'Inkie' as he mostly reffered to her as, was at the swimming pool in a room down the hall.

Companions had never been Master's thing, but he had met Marble quite a while ago, perhaps a year or two. When he had picked her up from the rock farm, he really hadn't imagined that the mare would grow so attached to him, even though whether or not he shared the same feelings for her was a mystery. He hated the pony universe, and using hooves had been annoying as ever. Most of all, he hated the ponies. The only reason he was okay with Marble was because she had sort of grown on him. She was quiet, didn't complain or give him headaches, and at least knew her history of Equestria. Not to mention she was extremely strong despite her appearance. Master assumed that if he had originally been a pony, he would have found her rather attractive. And over time, he sort of did.

He hadn't been one for love after Lucy betrayed him, but whenever he had been over-stressed with things, he usually picked up a mare or two (And on some occasions a stallion), but of course it was never a mutual thing, merely for intimacy, and it only lasted one night.

Strangely enough, he had never made that sort of advance on Marble. Maybe it was a worry in the back of his mind that she would want to leave if he did. He highly doubted that, but he still had no idea why he had never tried. It was quite obvious that she had a thing for him, even though she had been trying to hide it, Master wasn't oblivious, although on occasions, it annoyed him. But it did make her more willing to do things for him.

As Master thought of this, he looked down the hall, before he suddenly got up and trotted to the door to the pool.

He opened it and looked through.

Marble was surprisingly good at swimming for a pony who grew up on a farm where water wasn't all that common. As Master looked at her, he couldn't help but think that she had quite the good looking figure (for a pony).

Her grey coat glistened in the artificial light as she swam to the other end. Master couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he remembered that this counted as basically swimming naked, but she didn't seem ashamed at all... Then again, she didn't know he was watching her. He licked his lips as he caught a glimpse of her rear end when she climbed out of the pool, and he backed out of the room, silently closing the door back as he did.

He smirked, and trotted to a different room down the hall.

He stopped in front of the door to the kitchen and trotted in there, opening the fridge. Against his better judgement, he gave in to temptation, and grabbed a bottle of beer.

* * *

Marble let out a sigh of relief as she dried herself off with a towel, also shaking herself a bit to get off any excess water. She hung the towel up to dry and then trotted out of the room, glancing around outside

"...M-Master?" She quietly called out, her voice basically a whisper.

She trotted down the hall, glancing at the rooms and listening for a hint of which one he was in. She trotted into his room, again looking around. She suddenly heard a clink behind her and the door shut slowly. She looked back quickly and saw a bottle on the floor. Marble trotted over and picked it up, looking it over to find that it was an empty bottle of beer. She wasn't surprised however, as through the past month, it was normal for her to find Master, drinking. She didn't know why, but she had always chosen not to question it. An angry and drunk Master, was of course worse than just an angry Master.

Marble glanced around again, but when she reached over to turn on the light, she was suddenly shoved and then pinned against the wall, causing her to drop the empty bottle in the process. She looked back in alarm as her front was held firmly against the wall, leaving her rear perfectly exposed.

Master grinned darkly at the slightly frightened mare.

"Hello, Lovely~.." he flirted, quite affected by the amount of alcohol he had drank.

"M-Master...L-Let go.." Marble said quietly, feeling a deep blush slowly settle on her cheeks as she struggled only a little, expecting for him to let go when she did. To her surprise, he did the opposite, his face nearing her ear so his muzzle ever so gently rubbed against it as he whispered,

"Aww... I don't think I want to do that..."

Marble could faintly smell the alcohol in his breath. Though honestly, she had to admit it did turn her on.

Realization of what was about to happen, dawned on her as The Master slid one of his hooves down her body slowly, settling on the center of her cutie mark. She had never told him, but he easily knew her most sensitive spots, and he was aware that a particular spot on her flank was one of them.

Marble soon began to struggle,

"M-Master!...N-No!" She managed to say quietly, her eyes widening as her pupils dilated. She quickly closed her legs. Knowing that due to her strength, it would be extremely difficult for him to move them.

Master let out a faint chuckle, his muzzle still by her ear as he suddenly spanked her, right on her sensitive spot, earning a squeal of pleasure, pain, and surprise from her and causing her to open her legs.

He then used one hoof to keep her pinned to the wall, using his other to lock a large wooden spreader bar around her hind hooves, forcing her legs to stay spread apart.

Marble continued to struggle, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Please..Y-You're drunk..!" She muttered. At her full amount of strength, she probably could have escaped from this, but it was like a part of her actually wanted this. As she realized this, she slowly stopped struggling.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to have to put a gag on you.." Master growled quietly as he got up again and pinned her front hooves to the wall with his own, biting her ear gently.

He still had his perception filter on, so in reality, his teeth were extremely sharp, and biting any harder would pierce her ear, and draw blood. His intentions definitely weren't to kill her, even through his drunkenness, he swore to himself not to get too violent, or at least not cause any permanent damage to her.

Marble was then silent, closing one eye and only flinching a little every now and then, since her ears were also very sensitive, but Master had found that that was quite common in ponies. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to fight back when he let go of one of her hooves. Her eyes suddenly widened again, as she felt her tail being pushed away and then a warm hoof against her wet marehood.

"... You act so scared, but really... You're liking this too, maybe even more than me.." Master said quietly, grinning as he began to gently rub her marehood.

Marble simply let out a soft gasp, her hind legs tensing up from the new feeling, and extreme sense of pleasure. But he was only rubbing enough to tease her.

"..Please...Please, stop..." She then pleaded very quietly, more tears running down her cheeks.

Master rolled his eyes "I haven't even started yet.." he said, setting his hoof against the entrance of her marehood. He paused. Using fingers for this was one thing... But a hoof probably wasn't the best idea. He shrugged. He started by getting his hoof between her petals and then forcing the rest of his hoof inside, only getting about an inch in since it was already difficult.

Marble suddenly ceased all movement, her mouth agape, but she didn't make any noise. The pain was almost unbearable, and she had helplessly tried to close her legs again.

Master noticed this, and soon took his already partially soaked hoof out, setting it on her flank.

Marble quickly took the opportunity and began struggling more violently, trying to push him back with her free hoof.

She succeeded in doing so, and shoved him away from her, however due to the spreader bar keeping her hind hooves apart, she quickly lost her balance and fell onto the floor, landing on her back. She only managed to sit up with her front hooves keeping her upright, when Master climbed in between her legs.

"Oh Inkie... Why can't you listen to your master.." He slightly hissed. He grabbed her tail, turning her around and again pressing her against the wall. He kept a tight grip on her front hooves this time as he bit her neck, drawing some blood, but making sure not to bite too deep to cause any serious injuries.

Marble was holding back a small moan, when her eyes widened. She felt his erect member rubbing against her marehood.

She looked down at him slowly, blushing hard as she did. He looked like he was really enjoying himself. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and surprisingly managed to stop crying. Marble had to admit that if she focused on just the pleasure, it felt amazing..

"I-I need...M..More..." She said very quietly, her blushing increasing as she looked away with an expression of shame

Master paused, letting go of her neck and looking up at her, slightly surprised. He simply smirked a little.

He pressed his tip against her entrance, teasing her as he suddenly picked her up and held her against the wall

Marble wanted to make it clear that this wasn't what she meant, but the teasing beginning to overwhelm her senses as she bit her lip

"I'll give you more when I think you deserve it..." He hissed, biting her neck again.

It was only a few moments later when he himself couldn't take it anymore, and he grunted as he shoved his member into her marehood, Marble's juices making it extremely easy.

"A-Ah~!" Marble suddenly exclaimed. This was her first time, but the pleasure easily outweighed the pain, so she didn't struggle any, in fact she went a bit limp, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Master paused, letting her get used to it, before he slowly started thrusting in and out of her.

Marble hated to admit it, but she was already loving this. Feeling his member hitting, and rubbing against her inner walls.

The pleasure suddenly began to be outweighed by the pain, as he began going deeper and rougher, obviously losing himself from the pleasure as he shoved himself against her cervix, soon penatrating through it, and into her womb.

"S-Sweet Celestia _ah-HAH_!" Marble exclaimed.

Master quickly covered her mouth as she was making too much noise, but he soon removed his hoof from over her mouth. He then continued to thrust, going faster, moaning slightly and grunting every so often as he felt himself nearing his climax.

Marble panted softly, but her eyes widened again as she felt her hind hooves being lifted off of the ground. She let out a loud shout of pleasure as Master shoved his full length inside of her and he came, filling her womb to the brim.

Marble's eyes rolled back as she came as well, her hind hooves trembling a little. She only relied on Master to keep her upright.

Some of the cum ran down her hind leg, but Master let go of her, letting her collapse onto the floor as she breathed heavily.

Master looked down at her, grinning proudly to himself as if she was a work of art that he had just finished. He suddenly grabbed her by the tail with his teeth and dragged her over to his bed

"...B-But..I'm...already sore..!" Marble whined a bit as she was basically tossed onto the center of the bed.

Master ignored her whining as he grabbed a few things and then climbed back up on the bed, getting on top of her. He leaned down and surprisingly nuzzled her neck lovingly, making her blush immensely. He nuzzled some more, nibbling lightly every now and then.

Marble supposed that this was to make up for being so rough with her before, and she gladly accepted it.

Master took the spreader bar off of her and threw it off of the bed.

She became a bit nervous however, when Master shifted up and instead began nuzzling and slightly licking her cheek. Her nervousness was sparked when she felt a collar being put around her neck. It wasn't put on too tightly, only so it hugged her neck. Not too much to cause discomfort, and not enough to cut off her air.

He then slowly grabbed the leash with his teeth and climbed up until his member was in front of her face

Marble looked at it, blushing hard. She was uncertain when he pressed his member against her mouth, and she kept it shut. He jerked the leash, making her gasp slightly, and he slid his member into her mouth quickly, moaning softly.

"...I-If I feel any teeth, I promise you, you won't be walking for a week." Master hissed a warning

"M-Mhm..!" Was all that Marble could respond with, since she couldn't nod.

Master paused, before he started to thrust again, starting with a steady pace, and biting his lip.

He felt great to have that sense of complete dominance over someone again, and he didn't think that Marble was doing that bad for her first time. He knew she would be good at following orders... Even with something like this. But he had to remember not to do too much, since he didn't want to 'break' Marble. While he greatly enjoyed this, he didn't want her as a sex slave for some reason.

He began to thrust faster, and faster, causing Marble to open her mouth wider and close her eyes tightly.

She suddenly made a slight gagging noise as he penatrated into her throat, holding onto her head and closing his own eyes as he reached his climax again and came, moaning loudly as his eyes rolled back.

Marble found she had no choice but to swallow the cum, honestly hoping he was done now as he took his member out of her mouth.

He climbed back down and looked at her, smiling.

"Hmm... One more round and I'll be finished..." Master told her.

He leaned down and kissed her suddenly, closing his eyes.

Marble was silent as she soon kissed him back, calming down a bit, but waiting to see what he would do.

Master pressed a vibrating dildo against her anus, and slowly pushed it in, turning it on low.

He again put his member into her marehood, immediately beginning to thrust, gently this time.

"Mh~.." Marble let out a soft moan into the kiss, looking up at him with a slightly dazed expression, spreading her legs for him this time. She couldn't even remember why she had even thought about fighting back in the first place. She hadn't imagined that feeling this good was possible. She absolutely loved it, and didn't want it to end at this point.

Master eventually started to increase his speed, reaching down and turning the vibrator speed, up.

Marble arched her back a little, as the pleasure started to greatly increase as well.

Soon, Master couldn't take being gentle anymore and started to pound into her roughly, smirking into the kiss as he suddenly hit her g-spot.

Marble lost all control when he did that, cumming and going limp almost right after, breaking the kiss in the process as her eyes rolled back.

Master continued to thrust as hard and fast as he could, finally slowing to a stop and lifting a hind leg slightly as he came inside of her again, only just barely penetrating her cervix.

He panted heavily as he looked down at her, smiling slightly to himself, finally taking the dildo out as well and also tossing it off the bed.

Marble looked back up at him, still looking extremely dazed, and not being able to find the strength to move.

Master leaned down and kissed her forehead, before he laid down next to her as his breathing eventually became normal.

Marble slowly moved closer to him and laid against him, putting her head against his chest and letting out a quiet, happy sigh.


	2. Sex, Rape And More Sex tbh

**_(FETISH WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINTS VARIOUS FETISHES, SUCH AS-_**

 ** _DOUBLE PENETRATION, WHIPPING, BONDAGE/BDSM, (MUCH?) MORE RAPE, THE MARBLE BAG (ITS NOT A FETISH.. BUT MORE OF A SEX GAME) AND MAYBE SOME OTHER FUCKED UP SHIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T WHINE TO ME PLEASE_**

 _ **Btw, this chapter is more violent**_ **_than I had intended it to be, sorry, sorry ;^; )_**

 ** _Marble's thoughts are displayed in italic_**

 _*Perhaps a few hours or so after Chapter 1*_

Marble woke up slowly. She waited until she had regained her senses before she sat up and scanned her surroundings. However, there was nothing to be seen. The room was pitch black. She was still on a bed, but she was sure as hell that this wasn't Master's room. She instantly became nervous, and a little frightened, noticing that the stallion wasn't on the bed with her. The only thing that kept her from completely forgetting what had happened a little while ago, was the collar that was still around her neck. She was relieved that she wasn't tied up at least, but also took notice that her lower body was a bit sore.

She looked around again, desperately hoping to catch at least a glimpse of something. When she didn't, she slowly climbed off of the bed.

She was suddenly jerked to the floor by a forceful tug of her collar, and a blinding light was turned on above her, forcing her to shield her eyes for a moment so they could adjust, already feeling the adrenaline from panic. When she could see more clearly in the light, she looked up.

Master was stepping on her leash, keeping her head at least near the floor in the process. He didn't look like he was in a very good mood, to Marble's distress.

 _H-Hello, Master... I hope you slept well...?_

Marble said nervously in her mind.

As if Master had read her mind, he grinned down at her and said "You have no idea how hard it was to wait for you to wake up on your own.." he growled, sounding quite menacing.

 _Then why did you wait for me-!?_

Marble's thoughts were cut off as Master pulled her upwards so she faced him

"...Are you ready to start?" He chuckled

Marble simply shook her head quickly, already beginning to try and push him away

Master looked her over, before he let go of her leash and trotted over into the darkness. More lights flashed on suddenly, revealing a grey room. Two of the walls were lined with shelves of sex toys and other things, such as for bondage. And around the other walls were various tools and some machines. A few of them, Marble didn't even want to imagine what they were for.

 _A sex chamber... Of COURSE the TARDIS has a sex chamber!... Nevermind that, I need to get out of here._

Marble said to herself mentally. She glanced around, before she quickly got up, running towards what she hoped was the door. She tried desperately to open it, finding it locked. Marble then turned and tried to buck it open with her hind legs.

Master looked over at her and rolled his eyes. It only really bothered him when he noticed that she was putting a dent in the door each time she kicked it, and she was just going to end up tiring herself out... And she was probably going to need her energy.

He started to trot over to her, and she, in turn, started to back away quickly, running to the other side of the room

"The more you run, the worse I'll be on you.." He warned.

 _I don't care! You're not touching me!_

Marble continued to run, forcing Master to chase after her, despite how much he really would have rathered not have to do that.

She was fast, but since the room wasn't all that big, Master soon caught up to her, and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back.

Marble shouted in sudden pain, but immediately started to struggle.

Master was already aggravated from having to chase her, and he slammed her front onto the floor, and put a ball-gag in her mouth, muffling every noise she made. It was almost like he had lost the ability to show her any mercy, and had to take alot of mental notes not to kill her.

 _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!_

Marble thought to herself, tears running down her cheeks. She was well aware that when Master was pissed, it was never **ever** a good thing.

She closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst, when she suddenly felt herself blush deeply from a warm, wet sensation on her cheek. She opened one eye.

Master was licking the fresh tears off of her cheek, smirking to himself as he did, watching her expression.

Marble was silent of course, still half expecting to be killed, until she felt something down by her marehood.

It wasn't warm, but it was wet.

It was suddenly shoved into her 'back door' and her eyes widened.

 _Oh, PLEASE, not in there!_

Marble let out a muffled shout as she closed her eyes again, her hind legs tensing up from the feeling.

She realized that it was a dildo... And she was only partially thankful for that, but also quite worried about what he would do with her snatch..

She was suddenly struck with an immense sense of pleasure, as something began to vibrate along her back.

She released a soft, muffled moan from that, as she looked back slightly, blushing intensely.

Master had grabbed a massager. This one was electric, and vibrated, helping her relax.

Of course, his goal wasn't to help her relax, but he made her think that... At least until he started guiding the massager down closer to her rear.

He placed it at the center, right below her tail, causing the dildo in her arse to vibrate.

Marble let out a louder moan suddenly, her saliva already dripping off of the ball-gag.

This pleased Master, but he very slightly set the massager against her marehood, as if to warn her.

 _NO! Please! Anything but that!_

Marble pleaded mentally, quickly beginning to struggle again.

Before she could slip out of his grasp, he set the massager into her marehood and turned it on high.

She lost all control over herself, laying on the ground motionlessly, feeling herself nearing her orgasm very quickly as nearly her whole body vibrated.

She was just on the verge of cumming, when Master took the massager out of her marehood and put a hoof over her snatch, grinning "If you cum without my permission...I promise you, you will regret it.." he whispered a warning in her ear.

Marble couldn't even nod a response. She had wanted relief so badly, but she instead focused on calming down.

Master smiled with satisfaction, knowing that she would stop struggling now.

He started to rub her marehood teasingly after turning the massager off, closing his eyes and kissing her ear gently.

The teasing felt torturous to Marble, and only began to bring her close to her orgasm again. She invulnerably let out a few quiet moans, of course they were muffled.

Master stopped when he knew she was about to cum, but he smirked and started to move down. He licked his lips as he looked over her snatch.

He licked her petals, closing his eyes, but holding her legs down.

"...Hehe...Much more tasty than a human.." He said, mostly to himself, before he put his tongue in her.

Marble's eyes rolled back. She was about to struggle, before she simply laid her head down on the floor, allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

 _Please, Please! Either stop completely, or give me more!_

She desperately wanted to say, but the ballgag silenced any speaking. She let out a slight gasp as Master shoved his muzzle into her marehood, licking up her juices and slightly rubbing against her g-spot

Marble began to breakdown, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't handle it anymore, and she couldn't ask for permission, so she simply came, honestly not caring about the consequences at the moment.

Master's eyes widened as he felt his muzzle be coated with cum. He quickly pulled out of her marehood and licked it off, immediately glaring down at the disobedient mare.

He climbed up and stood over her, grabbing her mane and pulling her head back so she was forced to look at him. "You can't listen to anything, can you."

 _N-No! I-I'm sorry!_

Marble shook her head quickly, looking extremely fearful.

Master suddenly reached over and grabbed a knife, dragging it along her back.

Marble's instantly felt panic coarse through her, and on instinct, she kicked him in the muzzle, causing him to back away in pain.

Marble then got up quickly afterwords, the dildo that was still in her arse making it a bit difficult. She glanced around, and then felt a complete sense of dread as she remembered the door was locked, she couldn't kick it down, and there was no use running:

She just made things a whole lot worse for herself.

Master looked at Marble, and a smile spread over his face as blood dripped from his nose. He had obviously completely lost it.

He ran forward, grabbing Marble and immediately carrying her over near one of the walls. He chained her forehooves to the cuffs that were hanging down from the ceiling. She was only just tall enough for her hind hooves to touch the ground. Those were forced apart with a spreader bar.

He grabbed a leather whip from one of the shelves.

Marble helplessly struggled out of fear. Her eyes suddenly widened and she let out a muffled shout as she felt a sting on her rump. She took as deep a breath as she was able to as she stood there, with her backside completely exposed.

Master began to whip her sensitive spot, which was basically her cutie mark, venting his anger into each lash, and leaving clear red marks on wherever the whip hit her.

Marble's eyes rolled back, letting out a very loud shout in pain and pleasure from each lash. It hurt more than it felt good, but she knew that it wasn't meant for her to enjoy anyway. Her shouts were loud, even with the muffling.

Master paused with his whipping as he noticed that Marble was beginning to enjoy this, seeing as her marehood was dripping wet from the stimulation.

He smiled slightly to himself and trotted up to her, putting a dildo into her marehood, earning a muffled cry of pleasure and causing her legs to tremble. "You're enjoying this too much..." he kissed her cheek. He wasn't nearly as angry with her as before, almost like he was regaining his senses.

He started to whip her again, not as hard as before, but still enough to leave a faint mark, even though both sides of her flank were already red.

He eventually stopped, panting from all of that, Marble basically doing the same thing. She remained silent, but her nerves were wracked, causing her to twitch every once and a while in her bonds. Her eyes were rolled back as the stinging lingered on her backside.

Master trotted up and removed both dildos from her, before untying her fore and hind hooves, also taking the ballgag out of her mouth as he held onto her, smiling a little as he sat there with her basically laying against him.

Marble took notice that he had left the collar on her, but she didn't say anything, being caught by surprise as he started to brush her mane back with his hoof. She was too tired to get up, and her flank was sore as hell, but she only let out a small whimper as he rubbed it with his other hoof.

Master suddenly stopped completely and slowly had her look up at him "... How about we play a game?" he smiled, and Marble could have sworn that it still looked menacing.

Marble didn't respond as he got up and looked down at her "It's even named after you. It's simple. I have a stack of cards over there. One is a stack, of which each card has a reward on it, and one is a stack with punishments. I also have a small bag, in it are 20 marbles... Ten are white, and ten are black.. You choose a black one, you have to pull out a card from the stack of punishments, and you choose a white one... Well you get it." he explained. Due to her recent 'acting up' however, he had already taken three white marbles from the bag, but of course he didn't tell her that.

Marble paused. She didn't really have much of a choice other than to play along, and she nodded. Master gave a pleased smile and kissed her forehead, before he trotted over and grabbed the bag of marbles, trotting back to her and opening the bag only enough so her hoof would fit in it.

She slowly put her hoof in the bag and grabbed a marble, praying to Celestia that she would get lucky as she pulled her hoof out. She looked at the marble and her spirits fell when she realized it was a black one.

Master couldn't help but chuckle at her expression, as he then grabbed the stack of punishments, and had her take the top one from the deck.

Marble blushed hard as she read what was on the card.

Master simply took the card from her as he set his other things aside, knowing Marble wasnt going to read it aloud herself.

He smiled "Oh good, I was hoping to get to rut you again at some point." his smile turned into a smirk as he climbed on top of her, licking his lips.

 _Please be easy this time..!_

Marble knew he was going to be the opposite of easy however as he set his stallionhood against her winking snatch, that was still wet from before. He quickly raised his hips and then used quite a bit of force as he slid his member into her, not stopping until he hit her cervix.

"Ah~!" Marble put her hooves near her mouth as her eyes rolled back.

This was the only thing that made it worth it. It wasn't all that painful, in fact it felt amazing, and she was even smiling a bit.

He immediately started panting a bit as he made very short thrusts, but they were extremely fast.

Marble gasped slightly every thrust, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she tilted her head back in the slightest

Master smiled down at her. Honestly to him at this point, her moans were adorable, but he again began to be blinded by the stimulation, as he slowed down and instead thrusted much harder.

Marble took the opportunity and spread her legs slightly, trying to let herself relax, and only focus on the pleasure.

Master grunted a bit as he thrusted as hard as he could, holding onto her waist as he felt his member penatrate into her womb. He continued to thrust, ramming her and closing his eyes as he finally released his load into her, remaining there and panting softly as he calmed down.

Marble had let out a moan, crossed with a cry as she came as well. She didn't look up at Master, but a part of her was sad it was over, and another part was relieved as ever.

Master took his stallionhood out of her and he soon laid down on top of her, falling asleep almost immediately.

Marble smiled a little, but fell asleep at around the same time

* * *

About four hours later, Master woke up with a small groan. He never slept for very long, as if 4 hours was his limit. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, instantly groaning again as he put his hooves to his head when he felt a throbbing headache. The alcohol had completely lost it's affect on him by then, and honestly, he was thankful for that. He had no idea what had happened before, and he didn't know what he was doing in this particular chamber... He rarely ever used this room, even for his special guests.

He suddenly heard a small noise, that sounded like a sigh, and he looked down in between his hooves to see the sleeping mare. His ears perked up as he looked over her, seeing her faintly red flank, and the mess he had made of her, not to mention her mane was all bedazzled and would definitely need a good wash... But that could be said for all of her.

At first, he felt quite terrible, worried to find out exactly what he had done, or see how mad she would be at him when she woke up, but when he took a closer look at her, he noticed something... She looked happy... Content at least. Even on the concrete floor, using her own tail as a makeshift blanket. What he had heard had been a happy sigh from her in her sleep.

He couldn't help but smile admiringly as he looked down at her, and he slowly picked her up, careful not to wake her. He carried her back to his room and laid her on his bed, putting the blankets over her before he paused, and then kissed her forehead. "...Good night, Inkie." he said very quietly, nuzzling her mane slightly, and soon trotting out of the room silently.


End file.
